character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Solaris (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Solaris is the god of time, fire and light worshiped by the Kingdom of Soleanna. With an unknown origin, it has been speculated to be one of the Ixis Masterworks. While in the form of a small white flame, Soleanna initially attempted to harness Solaris' power in order to use its reality-bending powers but it separated the being into two others: Mephiles and Iblis. They were both sealed inside of Elise by the Duke of Soleanna, who gave his life in doing so. Ten years later, a plan by Mephiles freed him from his sealing and allowed him to rejoin Iblis to become Solaris once again. After being defeated by Sonic, Shadow and Silver in their super forms Sonic and Elise were sent back in time to days before the Solaris Project. From there, Elise blew out Solaris in its flame form and seemingly erased the god from existence, but it is possible that he survived by slipping through a crack in time. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A to High 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: 'Solaris '''Origin: 'Sonic the Hedgehog '''Gender: Inapplicable Age: 'Unknown (Transcends time) '''Classification: '''Transcendent Deity, God of Time, Fire and Light '''Powers and Abilities: 'Godly Physiology, Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Temporal Omnipresence, Acausality (Type 3; Can only be killed if it is destroyed at every point in time), Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 5), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Genius Intelligence, Fate Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Space-Rift Creation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Durability Negation, One Hit Kill, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Danmaku, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Black Hole Generation, Total Event Collapse, Can see across all of time and space, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, History Manipulation, Reality Restoration, Reality Recreation, Reality Destabilization, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic), Quantum Manipulation, Soul Destruction, Non-Physical Interaction, Invulnerability Negation, Memory Manipulation, Transformation, Threat Identification, BFR, Resistance to: Reality Warping, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Corruption, Precognition, Existence Erasure, Paralysis Inducement, Power Absorption, Life Force Absorption, and BFR '''Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level '(Transcends space-time across the multiverse and was going to devour all of existence, which contains infinite universes. Fought with Super Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.) 'Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ to''' High Multiversal+', likely '''Low Complex Multiversal' Durability: Multiverse level+ to''' High Multiverse level+', likely' Low Complex Multiverse level (Having to be defeated in the past, present and future simultaneously makes him extremely hard to kill, and even then it's implied that failed to destroy him) '''Stamina: Infinite Range: 'Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: 'Genius. Mephiles, who represents his mind, conducted a scheme that manipulated the entire Sonic cast across 200 years. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Note: '''This profile covers the version of Solaris mentioned in the Archie Comics. For the powers and statistics of the game character, see here. Explanations and Sources * 'Substantiation regarding the size of the multiverse, along with instances of characters threatening said multiverse '('2-A) * An assortment of Powers, Abilities, and Resistances showcased by Chaos Energy Wielders Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1